


Pruning

by Just_Call_Me_Floss



Series: Mansion Shenanigans [12]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_Floss/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_Floss
Summary: Hello? Anyone still there? I may be on the return here, if your interested





	Pruning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello? Anyone still there? I may be on the return here, if your interested

“Come on, Charles, you know it needs to be done,” Erik sighed, voice level but tense.

“No, it really does not and I don’t understand why you keep insisting that it’s a must” Voice more strained, Charles refused to back down.

“It’s for the greater good!” Hating that this argument had been going on for ten minutes already, Erik wanted it over. He had better things to be doing that debating this with Charles whilst he could be out getting intel, or training, or having some food for that matter.

“It is not for the greater good! For god’s sake Erik, can’t you see where I’m coming from?” Although shorter and less physically intimidating, whilst pointing a sharp object towards you, Charles was plenty scary. 

“We’re having the same argument as always, Charles,” Erik emphasised the name before leaning over the table, daring Charles to further this. In a physical fight, Erik would win, easily, especially as Charles was currently pointing metal at him. “You just don’t like that people have different opinions than you!”

“When the opinions are valid, I care! But when they are pointless and only established on stubbornness, yes, I don’t like them! Change your argument and maybe I’ll listen,” voice dropping to a harsh whisper, the two were locked in checkmate. Leaning across the table separating them.

The afternoon light illuminated them plenty for the onlooking audience, currently hidden in the foliage surrounding the greenhouse. Sean had heard shouting, and with the prospect of the Professor stabbing Magneto, the children (and Moira) couldn’t resist it. Raven had even suggested popcorn, but the idea was quickly shut down when it was pointed out the possibility of missing the showdown. 

“Charles,” leaning closer, impossibly closer, until he felt the cold metal of the secateurs against his throat, Erik concentrated on the little fleck of green in Charles’ left eye, “my dear, it’s a fucking plant”.

Charles applied a touch more pressure, the skin turning white under the blade. Both knew that he’d never do it, or that Magneto would allow himself to be injured by metal, but the adrenaline rush was addictive and Charles was already an addict. “I don’t care,” concentrating on the little chicken pox scar under Erik’s eyebrow, “I will not prune it”.

“For it’s best chance of survival,” Erik smirked, “it must be cut back to allow new foliage”.

“It was my father’s plant, and it has done well all these years!”

“Even you must see it’s struggle,” moving back, Erik gestured at the short plant in between them. Lovely purple leaves were soon to be outnumbered by browning, curling in at the sides and causing the entire thing to droop. 

“Well, yes,” Charles had to admit it had seen better days. He had been doing well looking after it - it needed minimal watering and only some maintenance every now and then, but with the new responsibility of running the entire place and making sure everyone had a bed and water, he had let the timings between these things spread further. But it had survived going all the way to Oxford and back, so surely it could survive some children! “But I’ve been looking after it for years, I know what it needs!”

“Again with your stubbornness!” Erik slammed his hand on the table, little plant jumping from the impact, “I’m trying to help you, but again you don’t listen!”

“My stubbornness? If I needed help, I’d ask!”

And thus, like many other if not all arguments they had, this one continued for way too long to be normal.


End file.
